Life Seed
History Origin Life Seeds were technological artifacts that were created by the Celestials. They were specifically left in the care of Celestial Gardners who produced them every few thousand years. These Gardners were responsible for planting them on barren worlds in order to promote the growth of new life. In this regard, they served as the polar opposite of a Death Seed and was the only means of nullifying their corruptive effects. As the Celestials chose beings to serve as their agents on assigned worlds meant that a Life Seed was an antithesis to them. They possessed DNA strains that were inversely proportionate to such agents and were capable of destroying their influence. In the alternate reality known as the Age of Apocalypse, the En Sabah Nur of this timeline managed to trick a Celestial Gardner to arrive on the planet. When this entity arrived, Apocalypse killed it and stole its supply of Life Seeds for his own purposes. One of these were taken by Dark Beast who kept it contained deep in his laboratory. Dark Angel Saga Following the death of Apocalypse, the Death Seed within Archangel activated and began to transform him into the Heir of Apocalypse in order for him to continue the legacy of continuing evolution on the planet. As such, a darker aspect of his personality emerged which became dominant which forced his team mates to restrain him. To find a solution to their friend's problem, Wolverine decided to forcibly enlist the help of Dark Beast who revealed that only a Life Seed was capable of reversing the effect on Worthington. As the next ones were not going to be on this Earth for centuries, he offered the only solution being to travel to his alternate Earth to retrieve his captive Life Seed. Upon travelling to that Earth, they reached the laboratory only to be attacked by Nightcrawler and other Mutants from that reality. As they captured the Seed, the alternate Sunfire managed to acquire it and destroyed it as he believed them to be enemies. Afterwards, at Magneto's base, the Mutants confirmed the truth about the Life Seed and that it was the only means of destroying Apocalypse. They intended to help Wolverine's X-Force team in returning to their reality after they acquired more Life Seeds from the deceased Celestial envoy that still remained on the planet. Travelling to the Celestial Gardners body, Fantomex was charged with recovering several more of the Seeds with one being used to cure Worthington whilst others would cure the Age of Apocalypse Earth. However, Fantomex only managed to discover one Life Seed remaining and he along with X-Force were sent back to their own reality. Once there, they were ambushed by Archangel and his followers who forcibly took the Life Seed from them. Afterwards, Worthington would enlist the aid of Dark Beast in bringing about the Celestials cause in evolution. This led to a project known as Tabula Rasa being initiated that led to the extermination of Beaver Lake, Montana. There, the Life Seed was used in conjunction with the moment-engines of The World to enhance the timestream of the immediate environment where the Seed was used to bring about the emergence of an entirely new as well as alien ecosystem. He later intended to bring about a similar transformation on a global scale. His plan was thwarted by X-Force who intended to use the Life Seed in their original goal in saving Worthington. However, they were unable to do so and Psylocke was forced to stab the artifact in his chest which seemingly killed him. However, moments later, Warren Worthington III was reborn as a new being but with no memory of his past. Resurrection Agenda In the Age of Apocalypse reality, Dark Beast began utilizing the siphoned energies of the Celestial Life Seed as part of an initiative with Weapon Omega. This involved a plan that brought back powerful deceased Mutants to serve Weapon Omega. Amongst those brought back from the dead included Cyclops of this reality whilst others included Havok, Emplate as well as Colossus. Thus, he intended to bring back a dozen of the deadliest and most powerful Mutants in order to crush the remaining Human forces. The Human resistance forces learnt of this plan with Bolivar Trask informing the recently depowered Jean Grey of this frightening new development. Notes *According to an interview with Rick Remender, "A Celestial Life Seed is something Celestials plant on a dead planet to give new life to the entire planet." http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=35905 Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.comicvine.com/life-seed/18-56936/ Category:Items